a relation of between father and son
by somesasameer
Summary: this story is based on father and son relation a father who love his son very much who can't see tear his son eyes who forgive his son mistake so plz just read and review
1. Chapter 1

aDUOHOME:

8 years old girl running whole house one women chase the girl and some person sitting on sofa and looking all this and one women looking all this from kitchen

now the women stop who chase the girl and shout diya ruk jao dekho mama thak(tired)gayi hai and same time the women who was in the kitchen kya hua shreya thak gayi aik cid office ho ke thak gayi

shreya:tarika di cid officer ho toh kya hua cid officer nahi thakte kya

now one person who set on sofa shreya tum ne bilkul theek kaha

2nd person:chup kar daya tum toh aise keh rahe ho jaise tum bohut sara kaam karte ho khud ki file bhi mujhe complete karne dete ho shreya aik baat hamesha yaad rakhna aik cid officer kabhi nahi thakta apne kaam se aur na hi use thakna chahiye theek hai

daya:kya boss tum bhi na

abhi:kya me bhi na

3rd person:are abhijeet kyun tang kar rahe ho daya ko

4th person:kyun salunkhe tu jab abhijeet ko tang karta uska kya

salunkhe:dekh pradyuman (acp sir look at his friend)

acpsir:ha dekh raha hn

salunkhe:tujh se baat karna hi bekar hai

now the cid team start laughe after see the cute fight of his senior abhijeet look at them with firy eyes every one shut after recieved the firy glance and the same time diya run toward abhijeet and hold his leg abhijeet took diya in his arm diya kiss his bade papa cheek and he kiss to diya

abhijeet: ha diya kuch kehna hai

diya:ha bade papa mujhe na eik kahani sunni hai

abhijeet:kahani kis cheez ki

diya:mujhe na papa ki shaadi ki kahani sunni hai

everyone one look at her in shock abhijeet first who come out in shock

abhijeet:per tumhe yeh kyun sunni hai

diya:bus mujhe sunni hai aur aap hi se sunna hai bade papa

and same time a voice come behind all everyone turn and one boy who's 12 year old stand with smile on his face tarika come out from kitchen ond moved toward the boy

tarika:are adi tum aa gaye chalo jao fresh ho ke ajao

adi:ji mom me abhi aya before he going he look at his papa and then he left everyone look at abhijeet who's happy face now turn to little bit sad no one don't know what happend between them after 15 minutes adi come in hall and sit beside his mom

adi:ha chachu btaye na aap ki aur choti maa ki shaadi kaisi hui

daya:ab yeh tum apne papa se sun lo

adi look at his father and he want to say something but before he say abhijeet adi aur diya pehle lunch kar lete hai phir sun lena now every one sit in dining table and take lunch after the lunch adi moved toward his father with teary eyes now all look at both father and son adi come near he sat his knees infront of his father he look at his father teary eyes

adi:i m sorry papa abhijeet look at his son teary eyes me jaanta hn me ne aap ko bohut hurt kiya hai abhijeet nod in no aur me ne aap k saath jo bhi kya jo bhi kaha woh maafi k laiq(deserve)nahi hai per phir bhi aap mujhe maaf kar de please papa i m sorry and he hide his face in his palm and stat crying i m sorry papa now abhijeet sit beside his son and he pulled adi in his hug and try to consol him

abhijeet:nahi adi chup bilkul chup dekho tum jaante ho tumhare papa tumhare aankhon me ansoo nahi dekh sakte chalo chup ho jao and he cuped adi face face and wipe his tear aur mujhe tumhare baaton ka koi bura hi nahi mana balke mujhe acha laga k tum ne mujhse apna dard to share kiya

and they both stand up adi hug his father tightly and abhijeet also hug him back now tarika ask his son

tarika:kiya hua adi tum ne aisa kya keh diya apne papa se aur abhijeet tum ne bhi nahi btaya mujhe is baare me

daya:ha abhi tum ne btaya q nahi

abhijeet:ab is me btane wali koi baat hi nahi the to kya bta tha

dr salunkhe:phir bhi abhijeet bacha acha adi tum hi bta do

adi look at his father who just signal him to keep quite acp sir look at his son and grandson now acp sir speak

acp sir:ha adi bto beta kya kaha tum ne apne papa ko

now adi told everything everyone froze in their place and look at abhijeet who just look at his son tarika come near adi adi and rise his hand to slap him but abhijeet hold her hand and say to adi

abhijeet:adi beta jao apne room me jao aur apna chehra dho lo

adi:but papa

abbijeet in soft tone:jao beta

and adi moved toward his room and close his door now everyone just staring abhijeet face

SO AAP LOGO KESA LAGA CHAPTER BTANA ZAROOR AUR ADI AISA KYA KEH DIYA KA SAB SHOCK HO GAYE I THINK AAP LOG BHI SHOCK HO GAYE HONGE YEH JAAN KAR K ADI NE APNE PAPA SE MISBEHAVE KYA HAI AGAR AAP LOGO KO JANNA HAI K KYA HUA HAI SO JUST READ AND REVIEW AND SOORY FOR MISTAKE

THANK YOU GUYS

SAMI


	2. Chapter 2

thank you gays who liked my story and gave the review in previous chapter you read that adi say sorry to his father for his misbehavior and abhijeet forgive his son after see tear in his eyes and adi told everything what he said to his father

so here is the next uptade

adi moved his room and close the door and everyone who's presant in hall just staring abhijeet acp sir who speak the first

acp sir:abhijeet (abhi sir look at acp sir)acp sir come near him and place his hand on his shoulder now in soft tone abhi beta yeh sab kaise hua aur kab hua

abhijeet:sir ye sab do hafte pehle ki baat hai

FLASH BACK START

adi come back home from school but he was so much angry abhijeet look at his son who moved toward his room and close the door with bang abhijeet little bit worried that what happend with his son he move toward his son room he enter the room he saw his son sit on the bed and hide his face his both hand and crying silently his heart pinch after see his son like that he come infront of his son adi stop after see his father he stand up and wipe his tear

abhijeet:kya hua adi tum ro q rahe ho

adi:kuch nahi papa woh bus aankhon me kuch chala gaya hai

abhijeet:dono aankhon me woh bhi aik saath kya baat hai beta kuch dino se dekh raha hn tumhara mood theek nahi hai

now adi irritate and angry after listen this

adi (in anger)aap janna chahte hai na k mujhe kya hua hai (abhijeet noded in yes)mere is halat k zimmedar aaap hai(abhijeet shock)suna aap ne aap hai mere is halat k zimmedar(normal tone) jaante hai school me jab bachon ko pta chala k me aap ko beta hn to woh mujhe fakhr(proud)se dekhte the jab me school me kahi se bhi guzarta tha sab kehte the dekho woh raha senior inspector abhijeet ka beta(teary tone) par jab unhe yeh pta chala k aap apna ateet kho chuke hai yaha tak k aap ne apni maa tak nahi pehchana to woh log mujhse se dor rehte hai yaha tak k mere dost bhi(rash tone) yeh sab aap ki wajah se hua hai sirf aap ki wajah se and he start crying abhijeet froze in his place after listen this he don't know that his son face the this isue and hide pain in his heart from 2,3 days now adi realize what he has said he look at his father he want say sorry but before he say sorry his father left the room and he hit his hand on the wall and some blood droop from his hand

FLASH BACK END

all look at him in shock but abhijeet look at three person the most three person jis se adi apna dard share karta hai

abhijeet to daya:daya adi tum se apni baatain kab se share nahi kar raha hai kab se woh tum se kuch nahi nahi maang raha hai kab se tumhe tang nahi kar raha bahar ghumne ko (to shreya)aur shreya woh tumse kab se apna favoutaye khana banane ko nahi keh raha hai kab se woh tumhare gale nahi lag raha hai(to tarika)aur tarika woh tumhe kab se tang nahi kar raha hai kab se tumhare saamne aise harkat nahi kar raha hai jis ki wajah se tum uski shikayat daya se shreya se ya phir mujh se karo

trio give the same answer:yahi kahi do hafte yah phir 15din se now they shock and realize what they have done in 15 days trio same time oh my god is ka matlab adi hum se but abhijeet cut

abhijeet:ha woh tum logo se is baare me baat karna chahta tha per tum teeno ne use ignore kar diya use yakeen nahi ho raha tha k jis se woh sab kuch kehta tha wohi log use ignore kar rahe the woh mujhse nahi kehna chahta tha use lagta tha k me hurt ho jaonga per jab me ne us se puncha to bas use gussa aa gaya aur usne mujhse yeh sab keh diya per mujhe afsoos sirf is baat ka hai k tum logo ki ignore ne mere bete ko meri tarah bna diya (teary tone)me ne kabhi nahi chaha k mera beta kabhi bhi meri tarah bane meri tarah kabhi bhi apna dard apne dil me dafan kare kabhi bhi apni feeling ka izhar na kare kabhi bhi ansoo ko apne aankhon me hi rakh de (little bit angry tone)per tum logo k ignore ne use meri tarah bna diya suna tum logo ne bna diya use meri tarah and he sat on the floor in his knees and hide his face in his both hand and crying he just murmur bna diya use meri tarah

every one had tear in their eyes and acp sir sat beside abhijeet and he pulled him in his hug and rub him back to give him some soothness tarika turn hi way to his son room before she go there she saw adi is stand on the door he move toward his father and hug him from back abhijeet turn toward his son ahd hug him

abhijeet in hug:adi adi say hmm

abhijeet:beta aik waada karo ge apne papa se

adi:aap kahe papa mujhe kya karna

abhijeet seprate from hug and cuped his son face and wipe his tear adi also same too

abhijeet:aik waada karo apne papa se k tum meri tarah kabhi nahi bano ge theek hai

adi:me waada karta hn me aap ki tarah kabhi nahi banonga per me yeh waada bhi karta hn k me farz me bilkul aap ki tarah banonga

now both stand up daya shreya and tarika say sorry to adi and adi just give him a smile adi turn to his father

adi:papa aap se aik baat kehni thi

abhijeet:ha kaho beta

adi:papa aap mere aankhon me ansoo nahi dekh sakte (abhijeet noded yes)aur aap mujhe kisi takleef me bhi nahi dekh sakte (abhijeet again noded yes)per aap ne kabhi yeh socha hai us shakhs k baare me jisse aap apna papa maante hai aur jo aap ko apna beta maanta hai woh bhi kabhi apne bete k aankhon me ansoo nahi dekh sakta (everyone shocked)woh bhi apne bete ko khud ki tarah banta hua nahi dekh sakta(a tear come in abhijeet eyes)woh bhi apne bete ko takleef me nahi dekh sakta phir bhi aap unse apni takleef share nahi karte unka bhi to dil chahta hoga k aap unse apna dard share kar phir shayad aap ne unhe jaane me na sahi per anjaane me hurt kya hoga this time abhijeet froze in his place and adi kiss his father cheek and leave from there but abhijeet still froze in there place and acp sir look at his son

SO KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPTER AUR NEXT CHAPPY ME DAREYA KI SHAADI KAISE HUI SIRF WOHI HOGA SO GUYS JUST READ AND REVIEW BUT THIS TIME REVIEW MENIUM 20,25 OK GUYS BYE

T.C

SAMI


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys thanks to you all for liked my story and also for review

in last chappy do you read about adi misbehavior now this chappy i m writting how dareya get marriage so guys just read and reeview

here is the next uptade

DAREYA KI SHAAD

abhijeet still froze in his place and no movement in his body acp sir moved toward his son and place his hand on his shoulder and the result abhijeet is faint in acp sir arm everyone shocked acp sir also shocked he called abhijeet but got no response now daya come and he took abhijeet in his arm and moved toward abhijeet room and lay down abhijeet on bed salunkhe sir come near abhijeet and check his condition after the checking he come out the room and move toward the hall where everyone worried for his dear abhuijeet sir salunkhe sir assured them by his eyes he turn toward acp sir

salunkhe:boss chinta ki koi baat nahi hai woh theek hai par uski halat dekh kar aisa lagta k uska dil aur dimag dono bohut hi ziyadah restless hai

acp sir(in sad tone)restless nahi hoga to aur kya hoga salunkhe itne dino se woh hum se yeh baat chupa raha hai aur yeh teeno he point toward daya,shreya and tarika(anger) in logo ne bhi aisi harkat ki hai ow in worried ton tum jaante ho na salunkhe woh apne bete ko kabhi khud ki tarah banta hua nahi dekh sakta tumhe to yaad hai na yaar usne kya kaha tha jab adi paida hua tha k woh apne bete ko har khushi dega use kabhi khud ki tarah banne nahi dega agr kabhi aisa hua to woh yeh samajh lega k aik bete k saath saath woh aik acha baap nahi ban paya (anger)aur in teeno k ignorence aaj use yeh ehsaas bhi dila diya to uska dil aur dimag restlees nahi hoga to aur kya hoga aur uper se adi ne bhi yeh sab keh diya to uska dil aur dimaag aur ziyadah restless ho gaya aur ANJAAM tum logo k saamne hai

trio:sorry sir

acp sir(anger)sorry ki toh me but salunkhe sir cut

salunkhe sir:yaar ja hona tha ho gaya ab in logo ko daantne ka koi faida to nahi hai chalo abhijeet ko dekhte hai lagta hai abhi hosh aa gaya hai use and they all move toward abhijeet room where they saw abhijeet eyes start move acp sir and other come near abhijeet bed acp sir sit beside abhijeet and hold his hand abhijeet open his eyes and he saw all around him he smile and try to sit and aahh come out from his mouth and he hold his head acp sir help him to sat

acp sir:kaise ho abhijeet

abhijeet smile:me theek hn sir and try to get up but acp sir hold him

acp sir:are abhijeet laite raho uth q rahe ho

abhijeet:me theek hn sir

daya(anger)ha woh to dikh raha hai kitne theek hn

abhijee:are daya me sach me theek hn (to acp)sir plz hal me jaate hai na me bore ho raha

acp sir:par abhijeet but abhijeet cut

abhijeet:plz sir (puppy eyes)

acp sir:theek hai chalo but abhijeet think something and say to say all leave him and acp sir for same minute he want to talk with acp sir they all look at him in confuse but they left the room after the 15 minute they both come in hall and abhijeet stand with the help of acp sir salunkhe look at his buddy he saw a relax on his buddy face and happiness in his eyes salunkhe sir smile and both come near the sofa and sat on the sofa abhijeet put his head on acp sir duo to headache and the same time diya ask him about her parents wedding acp sir who start the first adi also presant there

acp sir:yeh kahani kuch is tarah se shuru hoti hai and he start to tell him story

FLASH BACK START

after shreya ki sagai everyone presant in bureau there is no pending work they all chit chat with each other and the same time siddarth come in bureau after see him daya face was gloomy and he excuse to all abhijeet understand why he was going from there he also goes from there now siddarth also sit there and start chat with them

purvi:are shreya me yeh soch rahi the q na hum aik compitatipn rakhe tumhari shaadi me hum girls alag honge aur boys alag aur hamare beech aik dance muqabla ho

tarika:ha yeh sahi kaha tumne shreya aur usme hum in logo ko hara(defeat)denge

kavin:ji nahi hum log hi winner honge q boys

all boys say:yes

all girls say:koi nahi hum winner honge

now they all start fight but freddy cut

freddy:ab yeh toh waqt hi btayega aur us me jadge me banonga theek hai

siddarth laugh:ha yeh theek hai waise bhi aap ko dance wagaira to nahi ata hai me ne suna hai bohut se logo ko aap ko joker kehte hue

freddy smile vanish infact everyone smile vanish and the same time they all listen scream behind them all turn toward the voice and shock daya scream abhijeet name becoz the blood come out abhijeet hand and his turn to red

FLASH BACK END

TARIKA SCREAM ABHIJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET all turn toward abhijeet and they saw abhijeet hand turn to red freddy moved toward abhijeet and hold abhijeet hand abhijeet open his eyes and look at freddy

abhijeet(sad tone)shayad woh baat aaj bhi mere dil k kisi khone me dafan hai freddy look at him teary eyes tarika come with first aid box and clean abhijeet wound and she bind bandage abhijeet

diya:phir kya hua

freddy:phir yeh hua

FLASH BACK START

abhijeet move toward the siddarth and stand infront of him siddarth feel little bit scare

abhijeet(to shreya)shreya lagta hai tumne siddarth ko mere baare me achi tariqe se nahi btaya hai aur agr nahi btaya hai to me bta deta hn(to siddarth)mister sidderth aap shayad mere baare me nahi jaante magr me aap ko bta dn mujhe is tarah k alfaz bilkul bhi pasand nahi chahe woh mere senior k baare me hn ya junior k baare

siddarth:magar me to mazak kar raha tha

abhijeet(tease tone)agr yeh mazak hai to mujhe is tarah ka mazak bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai chahe woh jaan boojh kar ki gaye ho ya anjaane me aik baat aap ko bta dn agli baar aisa mazak karne se pehle soch li jiye ga khaas tour par woh mere senior k baare me ho yeh mere junior k baare me q k sab mere liye aik jaise aur brabar hai umeed hai aap samajh gaye honge meri baat ko

siddarth:ji bilkul and he moved toward freddy i,m sorry mera iradah aap ko hurt karne ka nahi tha

freddy:koi baat nahi and their talk cut becoz abhijeet phon start ringing abhijeet pick up his phone

abhijeet:ha bol(shock)kya he look at siddarth acha theek hai me ata hn and he cut the call

daya:kya hua abhijeet kis ka phone tha

abhijeet:mere aik khabri ka phone tha(to freddy)chalo freddy mere saath and they both left the bureau siddarth also left the bureau

AT THE SHOPPING MALL

one person ask to other person ha bol kya pta chala tumhe

2nd person:sir mujhe khabar mili hai k aik siddarth naam ka admi aap logo se khaas tour pe daya sir se badla lene ki planing ki hai

abhijeet shock after listening siddarth name then aur kya pta chala hai mangu

mangu:sir yeh bhi pta chala hai k woh kisi cid officer se shaadi kar k badla le raha hai

now abhijeet doubt turn to assurance he take out siddarth photo then kya yahi woh admi hai

mangu:ha sir yahi to hai woh aadmi

abhijeet become an angry mood but then he realize something a beautiful smile come on his lips mangu first confused then he ask

mangu:kya hua abhijeet sir aap bohut khush lag rahe hai

abhijeet:ha kuch nahi mangu waise thank you tum ne bohut achi khabar sunai hai ye lo tumhara inaam

mangu:are kya sir aap to mujhe sharminda kar rahe hai aaj me jo kuch bhi hn aap ki wajah se hi to hn and he left after taking his inaam

abhijeet moved toward the car where freddy already presant freddy saw abhijeet happy face

freddy:kya hua sir aap k chehre me yeh khushi lagta hai kuch bohut bada hi informision mili hai

freddy(smile)ha freddy kuch yuhi samajh lo bohut jald hi bureau k do officer ki shaadi hone wali hai

freddy:acha aur woh kis k sir

abhijeet:bohut jald pta chal jaye ga freddy bus tum mujhe itna btao kya tum mera saath doge

freddy:are sir yeh aap kya keh rahe hai me to hamesha se aap ka saath dene k liye tayar hn

abhijeet:thanks freddy and freddy just smile

FLASH BACK END

adi and diya look at freddy who just smile after remember that now adi ask this time

adi:phir kiya hua (look at abhijeet)mujhe to lagta hai papa ne phir aik zabrdast plan bnaya hoga

diya:ha q k mere bade papa jo super hero hai

everyone laugh after listening super hero to abhijeet from diya mouth daya face turn to sad mood

daya(sad tone)ha yeh tum ne sahi kaha tumhare bade papa sach me superhero hai aur me ne us superhero ka dil dukhaya(hurt)jiski wajah se aaj hum aik hai me ne use itna hurt kiya jiski wajah se woh transfor lene k liye majboor ho gaya aur phir bhi us sab k bawajood tumhare bade papa ne mujhe maaf karne se nahi hichkichaya such me boss tum super hero ho bacho ka bhi aur (naughty tone)mera bhi q boss

diya:aap k superhero kese hue papa?

abhijeet(smile)q k tumhare papa mere liye aik bacha hai(laugh)aik bada bacha (soft tone)aur daya tum is baare me nahi socho ge kaha tha na tum ne mujhsa phir

daya:sorry boss agay se nahi hoga

adi:acha yeh sab chode phir kiya hua yeh btaye

tarika:is k baad jo hua adi agr tum suno ge to yakeen nahi hoga k tumhare papa ne aisa bhi kya hoga and She start laugh

FLASH BACK START

abhijeet come bureau and this time he was so happy everyone confused bcoz few minute ago he left bureau in anger and when he come back bureau he is happy he moved toward tarika and hold her hand and pulled toward him and start dance with her all more confused

tarika(in confused)abhijeet yeh kya kar rahe ho

abhijeet:shh tarika (in wisper)jo me keh raha hn usko dhiyaan se suno yeh jo siddarth hai woh shreya se shaadi sirf daya se badla lene k liye kar raha hai tarika look at him shock abhijeet:aise mat dekho sab ko shak ho jayega

tarika:acha ab tum ne kya socha hai is baare me

abhijeet:dekho tarika me ne aik plan bnaya hai bus mujhe tumhara saath chahiye

tarika:me to har waqt tumhare saath hn abhi

abhijeet:thanks tarika

and the same time a rush voice come from behind abhijeeeeeeeeeet and abhijeet left tarika hand with jark and look at back he saw acp sir stand there with angry face acp sir come near abhijeet

acp sir:abhijeet yeh kya kar rahe tum

abhijeet:kuch bhi nahi sir

acp sir:(anger)acha kuch nahi kar rahe the to tarika ka haath pakd kar yeha se waha ghoom q rahe the

abhijeet think something for few minute and then:ha sir woh me ne aik plan bnaya hai

acp sir:plan aur woh kis liye

abhijeet(look at shreya then acp)woh aik bohut bade mujrim ko pakdna hai sir is liye

acp sir(confused)mujrim per abhijeet abhi to koi case report bhi nahi hua hai

abhijeet(smark)sir bohut jald pta chal jayega aap ko and their talk cut bcoz abhijeet phon ringing he attend the call

abhijeet:ha bol acha khabar pakki hai na chal theek hai tumhe tumhara inaam mil jayega chal bye and he cut the call

acp sir:kiska phone tha abhijeet

abhijeet:kisi ka nahi sir bus mere aik khabri ka phone hai

daya:par abhijeet abhi to tum apne khabri se mil ke aye ho

abhijeet:ha daya par yeh koi aur khabri hai chalo fredddy and both left bureau

acp turn toward daya daya:yeh abhi tum kya keh rahe the abhijeet abhi abhi khabri se mil kar araha hai

daya:ji sir and he told everything acp sir shock after listening this

acp sir:daya yeh sab ho gaya aur tum mujhe abhi bta rahe ho

daya:sir yeh sab itni jaldi ho gaya k hamain khud samajh me nahi araha tha kuch

acp sir:acha yeh sab chodo ab kaam karo sab log

all moved toward their respact place but daya lost in his thought he feel some thing going to be bad he come out his thought he look his phone he pick up the phone

daya:ha bol kya khabar pakki hai chal phone rakh and he cut the phone acp sir come out his cabin

acp sir:kya hua daya kis ka phone tha

daya:sir mere aik khabri ka

acp sir:acha kya kaha usne

daya:keh raha tha k kisi aik puraani factory me kuch deal hone wala hai kisi drags wagaira ka

acp sir:to chalo dekhte hai us factory ko and they moved toward the factory where the deal was going to start

AT OLD FACTORY SIDE

a car stop infront of this factory two person come out the car and they hold gun in their hand the both move inside the factory when they reached inside the factory the firing satrt and one bullet hit one person hand and he fall down another person shout sirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

SO KESA LAGA AAP KO YEH CHAPPY BTANA ZAROOR AND GUYS DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MENIUM 30 AND SORRY FOR MISTAKE


	4. Chapter 4

i, so soooooooooooooooooooooooorry guys main jaanta hn aap log naraz hai mujhse are hona bhi chahiye itna late uptade jo kar raha hn main per seriously guys main to is story ko update karna hi bhool gaya tha any way guys

LOVE ABHI:THANK YOU

ARTANISH:THANKS TO YOU

AS ANJAANA:THANKS YAAR

KASHAF:HA MAINE KAHA THA K YEH END HOGA PER MAIN NAHI KAR PAYA

PRIYA:THANK YOU

THANKS FOR LIKING MY STORY

RUKMANI:THANKS TO REVIEW

SHRESTA,JYOTHI AND :THANKS TO YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEW

so guys here is the story

KUCH PURAANI SI MEETHI SI YAADAIN

a bullete hit 1st person 2nd person shout sir.

PRESENT

a person shout sir and all look toward the person with confused except one person who moved toward the person and keep his hand on his person turn and look at him with wet eyes.

1st person:sir aap theek hai na.

2nd person:ha main theek hn aur tum itne zor se q cheekh(scream)uthe freddy.

freddy:sir shayad woh manzar bhi aap ki us baat ki tarah jo aap k dil main dafan hai mere aankhon k saamne rehta hai.

in mean time acp sir speake.

acp sir:freddy tum kis manzar ki baat kar rahe ho aur abhijeet ko kya hua tha

freddy look at abhijeet who signal him to tell them everything becoz abhijeet know that now everyone want to know the truth.

freddy(to acp)sir aap ko yaad hai abhijeet sir ko unke aik khabri ka call aya tha aur sir mujhe apne saath le kar gaye the

acp sir:ha mujhe yaad hai tum dono k jaane k baad daya ko bhi call aya tha uske aik khabri ka keh raha tha k kisi band factory main drag deal hone wala hai to?

freddy:to sir jab aap log waha i mean us factory main gaye the to aap logo ko sab maare hue(dead)mile the siwai do logo ke jin k beach drug deal ho raha tha.

daya:ha uske baad hum logo ne kitna dhoonda par wo log nahi mile aisa pehli bar hua hai k koi crimnal hamare haath se bach k nikl gaya hai.

freddy:nahi sir woh log hamare haath se bach k nahi nikl paye hai sir.

salunkhe sir(in confused)hamare haath se bach k nikl nahi paye matlab kya hai freddy.

freddy:matlab sir woh log is waqt kahi aur nahi balke jail main hai.

rajat(in more confused)jail main magr freddy hum ne to unhe har jail main dhoonda per woh hamain kahi bhi nahi mile.

freddy(in smile)q k sir aap log unhe jis jail main dhoond rahe the us waqt woh log us jail main nahi the balke wo log kisi khas jail main the us sirf do cheezon se sach bol dete the

sachin(same confused)aisa konsa jail hai freddy jahan do cheezon se sach bol dete the mujrim aur woh do cheezain konse hai.

freddy:sir hai na aik is tarah ka jail bus us main kya karna hota hai aik cheez yah to mujrim k saamne gun load karo aur doosri cheez mujrim ko aise nazar se dekho k bhai mujrim dar k hi sab sach bol dain.

now acp sir in irritate tone:freddy aisa jail but he stop and realize freddy words and look at abhijeet who just stand beside freddy with smily face aik minute freddy aik minutekahi us jail main jo shakh mujrimon se investigation karta hai kahi wo cid mumbai k 2nd in command .abhijeet to nahi hai all look toward abhijeet with shock.

salunkhe sir:ha bahi q k yeh do quality to bus abhijeet main hai.

all noded in yes.

freddy:ha sir woh koi aur nahi balke abhijeet sir hi hai.

daya:mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai k abhijeet ne mujrim ko touch nahi kiya investigation k douran jab k woh aisa bohut hi kam karta hai khas kar jab woh case uske kisi apne se jodi(connected)hoti hai.

abhijeet:ha to yeh case bhi to mera kisi bohut hi khaas apne se joda hua tha.

shreya:aur sir woh khaas kon hai.

freddy:woh khaas koi aur nahi look at daya balke daya sir the.

all in shock:kya

freddy:ha sir yeh sach hai

abhijeet(cold tone)aur maine har us mamle main apne gusse per qaboo pana seekh liya jis main daya ki khushi hai q k main nahi chahta k mere gusse se daya ki khushiya chin jaye.

all look toward abhijeet with pure smile and daua moved toward his bada bhai and hug himabhijeet also hug him back after few minute both seprate from hug and daya wipe abhijeet tear and abhijeet same abhijeet in naughty tone:iska yeh matlab nahi hai k maine gussa karna chod diya hai.

purvi:matlab sir(abhijeet look at her)i mean dada.(guys purvi out off the duty abhijeet sir ko dada kehti hai).

acp sir:matlab yeh hai purvi k kuch mamle aise hai jis main aap k dada bohut hi ziyada gussa karte tujhe yaad hai aik daafa abhijeet ne kya kiya tha dcp chitrole k saath.

salunkhe sir: kaise bhool sakta hn pradyuman unki shakal dekhne ki laiq thi kitna maza aya tha yaar.

now everyone start laugh after remember that but adi and diya both confused becoze they both don't know what's metter going on between them.

adi:kya hua aap log itne zor se q has rahe hai.

diya:ha aur aap logo ne kahani beech main q chod di.

nikhl:beta agr aap dono ko pta chala na k abhijeet sir ne kya kiya tha aap log khud has has k pagal ho jayenge.

abi and diya:acha to phir hamain bhi sunaiye.

rajat:beta aap k papa ne kuch aisa kya tha dcp sir k saath.

FLASH BACK START

at 9 am duo both come in bureau but before enter the bureau abhijeet start his baashan for daya.

abhijeet:kya daya aaj bhi lait karwa diya na aaj to pakka gaye hum dono pta nahi acp sir kya haal karenge mera aur upar se dcp sir.

daya:boss tum kab se darne lag gaye dcp sir se?

abhijeet:main dcp sir se nahi balke acp sir dar raha hn woh to tumhain kuch nahi kahenge par mujhe to sab kuch sunna padega na unse.

daya:woh mujhse q kuch nahi kahenge?

abhijeet:q k bahi sahab to tehre unke ladla chiranjeev.

daya:acha woh to theek hai par dcp sir ka kya unse kon bachayega mujhe?

abhijeet:unse bachane waala to tumhare saath hai is waqt.

now both start laugh and then they enter in bureau where they saw dcp sir give his baashan to acp sir.

duo:sir

now dcp sir turn back and he saw the duo was standing near the bureau gate a tease smile come his face.

dcp sir(teasing tone)aye aye aap hi logo ka wait kar raha tha main dekho acp apne in do bahadur officer ko kaise time pe aa gaye

abhijeet:sir actually hum jaldi aa rahe per raaste main but dcp cut

dcp sir:raaste main traffic ki wajah se lait ho gaye acha bahana bana laite ho tum dono nahi.

daya:sir hum koi bahana nahi bana rahe hai.

dcp sir:daya shayad tum bhool rahe ho jab do senior apas main baat karte hai to junior ko beech main nahi bolna chahiye.

daya feel hurt and abhijeet boil in anger.

dcp sir:aur tum abhijeet ko uske naam se nahi balke sir keh kar kar bulaya karo samjhe(to acp)aur tum pradyuman yeh training di hai tumne apne officers ko.

now daya feel more hurt and abhijeet more and more boil in anger.

abhijeet shout in anger:chitrole(dcp sir turn)abhijeet added sir he close his eyes and he think something he open his eyes and a devil smile come his lips now acp sir understand that now abhijeet kuch karne waala hai so he keep quite.

abhijeet(devil smile)sir aap ne bilkul theek kaha (dcp sir confused and acp sir smile)after all akhir mera sapna poora jo hone waala hai.

dcp sir in confused:konsa sapna abhijeet.

abhijeet:are sir wohi sapna jo aaj maine dekha hai kya sapna tha sir.

dcp sir:kya dekha tumne sapne main.

abhijeet:chode na sir aap jaan kar kya karenge.

dcp sir:pir bhi btao to hamain bhi to pta chale k akhir .abhijeet ne aisa kya dekh liya sapne main.

abhijeet:theek hai sir agr aap jaanta chahte hai to suniye maine sapne main dekha k aap roz hamare bureau main ate hai aur aap bohut gussa karte hai hum dono pe he pointed toward daya and himself.

dcp sir:woh q?

abhijeet:are sir hum roz jo lait ayenge.

dcp sir:phir phir kya dekha tumne.

abhijeet(sad tone)phir maine dekha k achank aap ka bp badh gaya aur aap and he start making cry face aur aap hamain chod kar chale gaye keep his head on daya sholder and fake cry

dcp sir in shock:kya (scary tone)main mar gaya.

abhijeet(sad tone)ha sir aap mar gaye (rash tone)aur yeh sab aap k bp(blood preasure)badhne ki wajah se hua hai na aap gussa karte aur na aap ka bp badhta aur na yeh sab hota per(sad tone)honi ko koun taal sakta hai sir.

dcp sir face expression turn to scary and acp sir and other officer try to control their laugh.

abhijeet:phir sir pta hai kya hua.

dcp sir scary tone:kya hua phir.

abhijeet happy tone:phir sir aap k jaane k baad aik case aya jisse acp sir ne solve kiya woh bhi akele aur aap to jaante hai acp sir ne bohut se case khud hi solve kiya hai aur phir HQ waalon ne unhe dcp yani aap k jaagah per unhe post kar diya

dcp sir in shock:kya he look at acp sir who was in more shock and look at abhijeet.

abhijeet:ha sir aur yeh bhi aap hi ki wajah se hua hai.

dcp sir:meri wajah se.

abhijeet:ha sir aap hi ki wajah se aap ne marte waqt aik kagaz per apni aakhri icha (wish)jo likha tha aap ko pta hai aap ne us per kya likha aapko kaise pta hoga sapna to maine dekha to sir aap ne likha tha k main shamsher chitrole dcp hone k naate aap se yeh guzarish karonga k mere marne k baad acp pradyuman ko mera post diya jaye q k mere baad agr koi is post ka haqdaar hai to woh sirf aur sirf acp pradyuman hai aur woh apne qabiliyat pe yeh deserve karta hai.

DCP CHITROLE

dcp sir:kya main aisa likha hai.

abhijeet:ha sir aap ne hi aisa likha hai aur aap hi k kaaran acp sir ko dcp sir ka post diya hai to sir kesa laga aap ko mera sapna.

dcp in anger:aik dam bakwas hai tumhara sapna is sapne k ilawa aur koi sapna nahi dikha tumhe.

abhijeet:nahi sir ab maine todhi sapne ko kaha tha k mujhe yahi sapna dikhayeper lagta hai k mera yeh sapna bohut jald poora hone wala hai.

dcp sir same anger:kabhi nahi tumhara yeh sapna kabhi poora nahi hoga

abhijeet tease tone:per sir jis tarah se aap gussa kar rahe hai us se to lagta hai mera sapna jald hi poora hoga.

dcp sir realize that he is in much anger so he try to calm down

dcp sir normal tone:nahi to abhijeet main kaha gussa kar raha hn main to bas tum dono ko yeh btana chahta hn k tum dono yaha k senior ho acp k baad agar tum dono hi roz lait aaoge to in sab logo per kya asar hoga tumh dono ko kuch andaaza bhi hai ya nahi he pointed toward freddy,pankaj and other juniors.

abhijeet:acha sir to ab aap btaye daya mujhe sir keh kar bulaye ya phir abhi boss q k aap k mujoodgi main agr mujhe sir bulayega to aap k marne k baad to woh mujhe phir se abhi ya boos hi bulayega.

dcp sir:nahi nahi abhijeet woh tumhe sir kyu kahega woh to tumhe usi tarah bulayega jo ab keh kar bulata hai(to daya)daya tumhe abhijeet ko sir bulane ki zaroorat nahi hai theek hai acha ab main chalta hn.

and he moved out from bureau after that abhijeet start laugh few minute letter aal officer join with abhijeet after 10 minute everyone stop their laugh.

daya(to abhijeet)boss tumne aisa sapna kab dekha aur tumne mujhe is baare main bataya bhi nahi.

abhijeet(in laugh)are daya aisa koi sapna dekha hoga to btaonga na

rajat(in confused)matlab sir?

abhijeet:matlab rajat yeh sapna main abhi abhi dekha hai khuli aankh main aur woh bhi us waqt se jab se dcp sir hamare acp sir ko baashan de rahe the.

acp sir:acha waise bhi yeh baashan aap dono ki hi kirpiya hua hai.

abhijeet shy smile:kya sir aap bhi all officers smile.

salunkhe:waise abhijeet aaj tumne kamaal kar diya

freddy:ha sir aap ne bilkul theek kaha waise unki shakal dekhne ki laiq thi sir.

abhijeet:aur nahi to kya bhai koi mere saamne mere in collegues he pointed toward his junior k piyaare daya sir ko hurt kare aur main unhe chod aisa to ho hi nahi sakta he ask to them q bhai tum sab agree ho apne abhijeet sir se.

all junior:yes sir we all agree with you.

abhijeet to his both senior:dekha sir bichare dcp sir aaj to unki achi khasi band baj gai with tath all start laugh.

FLASHBACK END:

here all start laugh both childern also the both gonna mad after litening this.

diya:sach main bade papa app ne aisa kiya tha unke saath

nikhl:ha diya beta aap k bade papa ne aisa kiya hai unke saath.

adi:mujhe yakeen nahi ho raha hai papa mujhe lagta tha aap to bohut boring waale hai.

salunkhe sir:boring aur tumhare papa are tumhare papa k jaisa shaitaan aur koi nahi hai but ha laat at abhijeet tumhare papa kaam k mamale main bohut serious hai aik bar agr use gussa aa gaya na to use shaant karana mushkil ho jata hai.

daya:aur nahi to kya mujhe to poora aik hafta lag gaya use manane main.

diya:bade papa aap se gussa ho gaye the kya papa.

shreya:ha beta aisa waisa gussa bhi nahi bohut hi ziyada gussa ho gaye the.

tarika:gussa to hoga hi aakhir app k daya ne jo aisi baat keh di thi.

FLASHBACK START:

daya:boss agr kabhi acp sir dcp k post pe aagaye phir to tum acp ban jaoge us waqt main tumhe sir keh kah kar bulaonga he say all thing in happy tone.

abhijeet hurt and anger tone:daya

all shocked after see abhijeet reaction especially moved toward him and stand infront of look at daya eyes and strong tone abhijeet:daya dua kar k woh din kabhi na aye jis din tumhe mujhe sir keh kar pukarna pade q k agr woh din agaya to main

daya:to tum kya abhijeet.

abhijeet(strong tone)to main khud ki jaagah kisi aur ko acp k post main dekhna chahonga

daya and other shocked after listening this.

daya in shock tone:boss

abhijeet(to acp)sir mujhe apne aik khabri se milne jaana hai adhe ghante main wapis aa jaonga and he moved from bureau daya called him from behind.

daya:boss suno to sorry boss but abhijeet do not listen him

daya:shit yeh maine kya kar diya ab use manana kisi dengerous mission se kam nahi hai chal daya galti ki hai saza bhi bhugat.

acp sir:aur ha woh firy eyes bhi dekhna aur kuch meethe se daant bhi sunna mut bhoolna daya.

daya turn toward acp who turn to go in his cabin daya:kya sir aap bhi.

here abhijeet come after helf an hour he saw a bandage oh his head acp sir come out from his cabin and moved toward abhijeet where daya and other also present.

daya in worried:kya hua boss yeh chot kaise lagi tumhe sir per tum theek to ho.

freddy:ha sir yeh sab kaise hua.

abhijeet keep silent now acp sir took the charge.

acp sir:ha btao abhijeet yeh sab kaise hua tum to apne khabri se milne gaye the na phir.

abhijeet:sir main apne khabri se milne hi gaya tha us se milne k baad jab main yaha wapis ane k liye nikla k achank raste k beechon beech kuch bache aa gaye maine car main break lagane ki koshish ki to car ka break fail tha sir to maine apni car ko doosri taraf mod aur phir mari car aik drakht(tree)se jake takda gayi aur maine wohi pe behosh hogaya aur jab hosh aya to maine khud ko hospital main paya phir main woha se foran yaha aa gaya.

daya:phir to boss tumhe araam karna chahiye.

rajat:ha sir aap ghar jaye hum yaha sab sanmbhal lenge.

abhijeet:main theek hn rajat yeh to mamoli si chot hai.

daya:phir bhi abhi.

abhijeet cold tone:maine kaha na daya main theek hn and he moved toward his desk.

here daya hurt to abhijeet behavior and all feel sad for daya

at 10:00 pm all work finished now everyone moved toward home daya moved toward abhijeet desk.

daya:chalo boss ghar nahi jana hai kya.

abhijeet:nahi daya tum jao mujhe aur bhi bohut se kaam karne hai.

daya:abhi yeh kaam kal bhi ho sakte hai abhi tumhain arram ki bhi zaroorat hai

abhijeet:daya maine kaha na tum jao .

a voice come:daya bilkul theek keh raha hai abhijeet tum ab ghar jao aur araam karo

both look toward therend found acp sir standing there.

abhijeet:sir main to daya ko kab se keh raha hn woh ghar jaye main aa jaonga per woh maan nahi raha hai

acp sir:abhijeet maine tumhain bhi jaane ko kaha hai

abhijeet:per sir kaam

acp sir:kaam kal kar lena

abhijeet try to say something but acp sir cut him

acp sir:it's an order

abhijeet:yes sir(to daya)ab khush chalo

daya in smile:ha chalo

they both toward home after reached the home abhijeet come out from quills and end enter the home after that he moved toward his room and close the door here daya called his buddy from behind but after no response he also moved toward his room

2nd days abhijeet also ignore daya daya also try to his best to talk his buddy but he one week daya success he hold abhijeet hand

daya:abhi mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

abhi:per mujhe tumse koi baat nahi karni hai daya

daya feel hurt in his heart his eyes turn to wet

daya(teary tone)i,m sorry boss

abhijeet cold tone:sorry kis liye daya tumne to kuch nahi kya phir

now daya hug abhijeet tightly and brust out in tear daya:i,m sorry boss sach main main tumhe hurt nahi karna chahta tha please please mujhe maaf kardo boss please and he cry after few minute abhijeet hug him back and try to consol him

abhijeet:daya chup aik dum chup ho jao dekho main naraz nahi ho tumse ab ha gussa tha main tumse aakhir tumne baat hi aisi ki thi dekho ab naraz nahi ho na to ab chup ho jao chalo shabash and he seprate daya from his hug and wipe his tear

daya:sach boss tum mujhse naraz nahi ho

abhijeet ha baba naraz nahi hn

daya:iska matlab tumne mujhe maaf kar diya

abhijeet:nahi aik shart per tumhe maafi milegi

daya:aur woh kya hai

abhijeet:yahi k jo main kahonga woh tumhe manna paddega

daya:tum jo bhi kaho ge main manonga

abhijeet in smark:jo bhi kahonga

daya:ha jo bhi kaho ge

abhijeet:theek hai to pehli baat tum doobara ais baat bahi kaho ge daya noded aur tum apne dimag main aise bakwas khayal bhi nahi laoge he noded again

aur he stand up and moved toward door aur aaj tum mujhe apne paison se dinner karaoge aur shopping daya noded in yes then he realize what abhijeet said he look at abhijeet who run out from bureau daya shout abhijeet ruk tujhe to main and he cheas abhijeet here in the bureau everyone laugh acp sir murmured yeh dono pta nahi kab sudhrenge

FLASHBACK END:

daya(to abhijeet)boss yaar sach main main to bohut hi dar gaya tha

abhijeet:acha aur woh q?

daya:yaar tum jo naraz the aur uper se maan bhi rahe the

abhijeet:ab tumne baat hi aisi ki thi tu narazgi to banta hai na

daya:abhi phir kabhi aisa naraz mat hona

abhijeet:tum aisi baatain mat karna main naraz nahi honga

a freash tear drop on acp sir hand he look at his buddy who wipe his tear

acp sir in whisper:kya hua salunkhe to ro q raha hai

salunkhe:nahi boss yeh to khushi k aansoo hai waise aik baat kahon boss

acp sir:ha kaho

salunkhe:main hamesha se sochta tha k kya abhijeet kabhi tarika ko khush rakh payega kya woh yeh rishta nibha payega per dekho aaj usne mere soch ko galat sabit kar diyasach kahon to boss tarika ne abhijeet ko nahi balke abhijeet ne tarika ko sikhaya k rishtey kaise nibhaye jaate hai ya phir jataue jaate hai

acp sir give him side hug then:tumne bilkul theek kaha salunkhe and the both look their childern who busy in chit chat and laugh

UFF AKHIR KAR LIKH HI DIYA SORRY GUYS FOR LATE BUT MAIN AAP SE AIK BAAT KAHO YEH CHAPPY SAMI NAHI BALKEY MAINE YANI USKI BEHN NE LIKHA HAI ACTUALLY SAMI K HAAT MAIN INFACTION HAI TO WOH LIKH NAHI PAA RAHA TO USNE MUJHE YEH SAB BTAYA AUR MAINE UPDATE KAR DIYA SO AB AAP LOGO KI BAARE HAI YEH BATANE KI K AAP LOGO YEH CHAPPY KESA LAGA AUR HA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AUR HA GUEST AAP KO BOHUT ZIYADA SORRY AUR SAB KO BHI WAIT KARANE K LIYE AUR HA KAH GUM HO GAYE HO TUM KA NEXT CHAPPY AGLY DO DIN MAIN POST HO JAYEGA MAIN HI POST KARDONGE AFTER ALL BHAI K HAATH MAIN JO INFACTION HAI SO PLEASE WAIT THANK YOU

BYE

AND

TAKE CAR

FROM SAMI SISTER

ISHA


	5. Chapter 5

HI GUYS HOW ARE YOU I KNOW AAP SAB WAIT KAR RAHE HAI NEXT CHAPPY KA PER MAIN UPTADE NAHI KAR SAKTA Q K IS HAFTE MERE BHAI KA NIKAH(MARRIED)HAI SO AAP LOGO KO 2 HAFTE WAIT KARNA HAI I KNOW ZIYADA HAI PER GHAR MAIN BOHUT SAARA TAYARI KARNA SO PLEASE COOPARATE WITH ME

THANK YOU

AND

TAKE CARE

FROM

SAMI


End file.
